


Halloween

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Halloween, M/M, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Halloween through the years





	Halloween

Harry and Severus looked down at the clothes on the bed. "Merlin, no. I'm not wearing that."

"I refuse." Severus picked up one piece of clothing. "It's something that Dumbledore would wear." 

"It has sparkles on it." Harry snatched the piece of cloth from Severus' hands and threw it away from them. "What are they thinking of." 

"They aren't known for thinking." Severus banished the clothes. "What did they want us to go as?"

"I'm not sure. Something about pumpkins. I told them no." Harry sighed. "Why do we have to have costumes?" 

"Blame Albus, this is his idea. Something about easing the division between the sides."

"What us being married didn't help? We have been married for over three years and he tries this?" Harry wished Albus would actually listen when they spoke. "Now, I know why Tom and Lucius get annoyed with him. Where did you banish those outfits?"

"Why?"

"I have an idea. We know it was Granger and Weasley who picked them, so-"

Severus smirked. "This is one of the many reasons I love you. You are the best snake." Severus pulled out his wand and the clothes returned. 

"You say the sweetest thing." Harry looked at the clothes. "Let's figure out what they are meant to be, and make sure they show up as it."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and Harry arrived at the Ministry dressed up as two vampires as viewed by the muggle standard. They even had the flowing capes. They greeted their friends, as they slowly made their way to the best viewing point for when Dumbledore, Granger, and Weasley finally arrived. 

They saw Lucius and Narcissa work the room dressed as Merlin and Morganna. Tom selected to dress as Salazar Slytherin, not for the first time. Draco was parading around as a Knight.

Albus finally arrived, dressed as a skeleton. His beard and hair were missing. The man wasn't smiling. Following him were two equally miserable orange Tiggers, one looked like the original version, worn by Granger, while Weasley was dressed as the modern version of Tigger. They were even bouncing on their tails as they tried to walk. Their mains were brighter orange with sparkles all over the place. 

"That is what they wanted us to be?" Severus wondered what Dumbledore had been thinking. Them dressed as lions and bouncing. Dumbledore had been trying to get Harry back to being a Gryffindor.

Severus wasn't sure what a Tigger was until Harry had shown them the Winnie the Pooh books. Harry showed him the stuffed animals on the internet, which Severus found fascinating. He even talked to Tom and Lucius about the muggle invention. Dumbledore was fighting the modern technology into Hogwarts.

"Yes, and I'm so happy to be married to a Potion Master." Harry leaned into Severus. "How long?" He put his hands over his mouth to cover his laughter. 

"The potion in the clothes will keep them from being able to removed until tomorrow night, depending on what time they donned the outfits. I set the timer for 24 hours." 

"Bookmark that potion as I have a feeling we will be needing it again." Severus and Harry braced themselves as the two bouncing Tiggers made their way towards them. "Here we go again." Weasley had never forgiven him for not marrying his sister, who was very happily married to Blaise Zambini.

"Fix it." Granger's voice sounded like a talking cat of Tom, from Tom and Jerry. 

"Fix what?"

"You know what." Weasley growled, his voice almost a roar. 

"No, I don't." Harry knew why they had tried to get Severus and Harry into the Tigger outfits. 

Fred and George started throwing catnip at them. "Go and play." 

"Rita has pictures." Harry started laughing as Granger and Weasley started running their hands through their hair and over their clothes. Severus and everyone else laughed as Granger and Weasley looked like two drunks bouncing as they started running around trying to find Rita.


End file.
